


Christmas at 221 B

by GordieLaforge



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Friends to Lovers, John is Perfect, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordieLaforge/pseuds/GordieLaforge
Summary: John n'a pas eu le temps de préparer Noël...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Christmas at 221 B

John rentrait épuisé de sa journée. Il aurait voulu préparer ce 24 décembre, mais Rosie avait été malade. Il avait accompagné Sherlock dans des enquêtes et il n’avait pas vu le temps passer. Il avait tout de même un cadeau pour Rosie à mettre sous le… Eh bien non pas de sapin non plus ! Il n’avait pas eu le temps de s’en occuper et on ne pouvait pas compter sur Sherlock pour se charger de quoi que ce soit en relation avec Noël. Rosie était de tout façon bien trop petite pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. John avait aussi un cadeau pour Sherlock, il comptait le lui donner ce soir-là, mais ne s’attendait à rien en retour. Sherlock, oublieux du calendrier serait sans doute plongé dans des cold cases ou bien l’œil collé à son microscope.  
Il monta lourdement les marches du 221 B après avoir remarqué que tout était éteint chez Mrs Hudson. Ah oui elle lui avait dit qu’elle se rendait chez sa sœur. Il ne souhaitait qu’une chose : préparer un petit dîner ; faire manger Rosie puis la coucher et profiter d’un bon whisky devant la cheminée en compagnie de Sherlock. Enfin… c’est tout ce qu’il pouvait raisonnablement souhaiter. Quand il ouvrit la porte, l’appartement était plongé dans le noir. Mais soudain les lumières s’allumèrent et plusieurs personnes s’écrièrent en même temps : « surprise ! ». Il y a avait là Sherlock, avec Rosie dans les bras, Mrs Hudson, Greg et Molly. Le salon était joliment décoré et un sapin se mit à clignoter sur le bureau. Même les écouteurs sur la tête cornue avaient été remplacés par des boules de Noël à l’intérieur des orbites. Et sur la cheminée le crâne humain était coiffé d’une couronne de houx. John n’en croyait pas ses yeux !  
— Mrs Hudson je vous croyais chez votre sœur !  
— J’irai à partir de demain, John.  
— Greg ? Tu n’es pas avec tes enfants ?  
— Non ils viennent pour le Jour de l’An, ils sont avec leur mère.  
— Molly tu m’avais dit que tu ne serais pas disponible…  
— J’ai menti ! Sherlock a tout préparé depuis un mois.  
— Sherlock ?  
— Oui, John répondit l’intéressé en lui mettant Rosie qui réclamait son père dans les bras. Je sais à quel point tu aimes Noël et je sais que tu n’as pas eu le temps de t’en occuper. Je voulais que tout soit parfait. C’est pour ça que j’ai dit au Grinch… à Mycroft de venir seulement demain.  
John sentit son cœur fondre. Mais il n’était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Sherlock joua pour Mrs Hudson un très bel air de Noël et ne se fit pas prier pour en jour un second. Mrs Hudson dit qu’elle avait à peine aidé Sherlock a concocté de délicieux biscuits à la cannelle découpés en forme de sapin. Il avait manifestement décidé de cocher toutes les cases. Et ce ne fut pas tout. Il avait offert à Rosie un adorable costume d’elfe. Et pour couronner le tout, il insista pour que Molly et Greg échangent un baiser après les avoir stratégiquement dirigés sous le gui au prétexte de prendre une photo. Bref, John demanda en riant à ce que l’esprit de Noël sorte du corps de Sherlock et qu’on lui rende son Détective bourru. Ce fut une charmante soirée.  
Quand tout le monde fut parti John poussa tout de même un soupir de soulagement et s’installa dans son fauteuil pour siroter son whisky en compagnie de Sherlock. Rosie s’était endormie dans les bras de ce dernier et ils étaient allés la coucher ensemble. Leurs doigts s’étaient effleurés quand Sherlock avait passé Rosie à son père et John avait éprouvé une espèce de frisson. Et maintenant le feu crépitait tandis que Sherlock jouait dans la pénombre un air de sa composition. John applaudit et Sherlock vint s’assoir en face de lui après avoir trinqué.  
— Tu sembles soulagé que la fête soit terminée.  
— Oh j’ai adoré la fête, mais je suis heureux de me retrouver enfin au calme après une longue journée. Je m’étais plus ou moins résigné enfin non pas résigné, fait à l’idée, de passer une soirée tranquille.  
— Ah, répondit Sherlock, je vois…  
— Pourquoi tu as prévu d’autres festivités pour ce soir, comme pour mon enterrement de vie de garçon ? demanda John en riant.  
— Non… c’est-à-dire… je voulais que tout soit parfait ce soir. Et j’aurais dû penser que tu serais fatigué. Je gâche toujours tout !  
— Mais pas du tout, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? j’étais ravi. Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse Sherlock ?   
— Je voulais que tout soit parfait, répéta-t-il en se levant.  
— Oui tu l’as déjà dit et…  
Sherlock très agité marchait de long en large tout en étreignant sa tignasse.  
— Que se passe-t-il, Sherlock ?  
— Tu as fait appel à un agent immobilier le mois dernier.  
— Oui, c’est vrai.  
— Je me suis dit que si j’organisais le Noël parfait, peut-être que tu voudrais rester !  
— Oh, Sherlock ! Bien sûr que je veux rester à Baker Street avec toi ! Mais Rosie va grandir et elle aura besoin de sa chambre. Et puis tu ne pourras bientôt plus nous supporter, alors j’ai pensé…  
— Tu as pensé à partir.  
— Oui mais…  
— J’ai encore tout gâché ! J’aurais dû déménager mon labo au 221 C. Je vais le faire. Et on trouvera une solution pour…  
— Sherlock, si tu me laissais finir ?  
— Pardon, John. Que voulais-tu dire ?  
— Tu te souviens quand tu disais que tu aimerais un jour avoir des ruches ?  
— Oui j’ai envisagé de quitter Londres à une période, même si ce serait dur. Je pourrais garder Baker Street pour les moments où j’enquête dans la région…  
— Eh bien j’ai pensé… tu vas peut-être trouver ça présomptueux de ma part, mais j’ai pensé que peut-être… Ah c’est difficile à dire… J’ai commencé à regarder des cottages au bord de la mer. Pour nous. Pour y vivre ensemble. Je sais que c’était présomptueux j’aurais dû t’en parler avant… mais il n’y a pas de mal à se renseigner… Et je voulais que ce soit une surprise… D’ailleurs comment l’as-tu su ?... Sherlock ?  
John se rendit compte que Sherlock était entré dans le même mode que lorsqu’il lui avait demandé d’être témoin à son mariage. Le détective était figé, le regard fixe, perdu dans le vague. C’était une rare occurrence.  
— Sherlock ? tu es toujours de ce monde ?  
— Hum, John. Tu as bien dit « pour nous », pour y vivre tous les trois ?  
— Oui, c’est ça. Rosie t’adore et j’aimerais bien l’élever loin de la ville et de l’agitation. Le bord de mer est un vieux fantasme et je me dis que…  
— Je n’ai rien gâché ?  
— Non, au contraire ! Sherlock… comment peux-tu penser ça ? Est-ce que… tu veux bien y penser ?  
— C’est tout réfléchi John.  
— Tu ne veux pas quitter Londres, je comprends.  
— Non, c’est tout réfléchi, ton idée est excellente et je serais heureux, non, honoré, je suis heureux et honoré que tu aies pensé à ça.  
— Alors viens regarder avec moi les propositions de l’agent !

Un an plus tard, ils fêtèrent Noël et leur installation dans un charmant cottage du Sussex en bonne compagnie. Greg et Molly, désormais mariés, conspirèrent pour pousser stratégiquement John et Sherlock sous le gui.


End file.
